Hitomi Wo Tojite
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: AU fic: Against Jiroh's wishes, Atobe calls to tell Oshitari what happened to Gakuto. Because of this, Oshitari thinks things over and comes to a decision to ask Gakuto a question. Dirty Pair, yaoi, rated T, sequel to '7 Getsu no Ame Is This Love'


_So, this one is a few words shorter then yesterday's but I like it well enough, not as much as some of my others though. And this one is __**rated T**__. Sex just didn't go with this one. If you haven't read the one before this, I recommend doing so…_

_Theme song for this one is __**Hitomi Wo Tojite **__by __**Oshitari Yuushi**__._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nya!**_

_Read and Review please, nya!_

_-_

**Hitomi Wo Tojite**

* * *

-

As he took the last step out of the hotel, Gakuto fell back against the cement wall and fell to the ground, tears blurring at his vision.

Hugging his knees to his chest, Gakuto desperately wiped eyes, wanting the tears to _stop _falling. What he just saw was something his imagination was just making up. That had to be the answer because there was just _no way _that Yuushi would _cheat _on him with some woman!

At the back of his mind though, he knew that really wasn't the truth.

He scoffed. He should've listened to Jiroh _again_. Last time he had thought the exact same thing, sure, that had only lasted for a day, but this time he felt it would last for quite awhile.

His chest shook with the effort it took to stop from crying, _why _would Yuushi do this? Gakuto bit his lip, ignoring the looks, and braced himself against the wall to stand.

Was Yuushi not happy with him? Because he had gotten the feeling that Yuushi was _really _happen with him despite the fact that the singer couldn't even utter the words "I love you". Maybe the reason though was because he _had _said "I love you"? Did Yuushi not want to be loved?

Gakuto took a small step forward, stumbling slightly before he caught himself and walked on.

Despite his best efforts not to cry, tears still fell and glided down his cheeks as if it were a small, light waterfall. Why would Yuushi not want to be loved though? Yuushi was always so romantic even when most people wouldn't be, even romantics.'

Maybe when Yuushi had said that he actually missed him while he was in America all those months ago was a lie? But, why would he lie about that?

The ringing of a phone interrupted his thoughts. He shoved his hand in his pocket, looked at the number, tried to calm himself, and answered his phone.

"Hey, Jiroh," he greeted, fighting off a small sniff.

"Gakuto, I was wondering if you had talked to Oshitari-san, yet." Jiroh said, waiting curiously for the answer.

Gakuto's eyebrows narrowed as he scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "How long have I been gone?"

"About an hour but—Gakuto?" Jiroh asked in worry. "Are you okay?"

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine I just—" a honk interrupted him and the phone fell to the ground. The sound of it breaking though was overthrown by the sound of a skidding car and something completely solid being hit.

"…Gakuto?" Jiroh waited for an answer. "Gakuto?" he asked again when there was none. "Gakuto? Answer me! Why aren't you answering, Gakuto?! Gakuto?!"

-

The sound of a phone ringing woke him up. Annoyed, Oshitari grabbed the small device from his nightstand and looked at the number.

He slammed it back onto the table. Atobe. He didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment.

A body snuggled up to his chest.

He looked over. "What are you still doing here?" he asked, almost rudely.

She trailed a sharp, red nail down the middle of his chest. "I thought that, maybe, we could go for another round?" she bit her lip sensually and leaned up. He merely turned his cheek.

Sitting up, Oshitari pushed her away, ignoring the fact that his phone was ringing again. "Gomen," he drawled. "One time only deal." He stated, picking up his boxers from the ground and putting them back on.

Itami Aiko sat up and covered herself with the covers, thin eyebrows narrowing in confusion as she swiped a strand of curly, plum hair away from her lips. "What? You didn't _say _that before."

Oshitari gave a single laugh and turned back to her. "You didn't honestly expect that I would want to start a relationship with a random girl I met in the library, do you?" she said nothing and he smirked. "You did? Interesting, anyways," he continued. "If you want pay, I can pay you, but you honestly aren't worth that much."

A hand whipped through the air as she stood and the singer caught it within three inches of his face.

He shook his head and laughed. "You _really _don't want to do that." Oshitari through her hand down to her side. "Besides, I merely used you hoping my boyfriend would see and leave me."

She gaped. "Boyfriend?"

"Oh yes," he looked amused. "Did I not mention that?" he looked at his phone as it rang and decided to ignore it. Atobe, again.

"No, you didn't!" Itami was horrified. The _nerve _of this guy! Who did he think he is? Honestly? "Who are you thinking you can do something that horrible to the _both of us_?!"

Now Oshitari just looked startled and stared at her with new eyes. "You actually care?"

She snorted. "Of course! I could care less that you were seeing a guy but to use me in hopes of breaking up with him? Why didn't you just say 'we're over'?"

Oshitari looked at her before walking over to the window and looking out. "Because he wouldn't have accepted that. Not that it's any of your business." He shot her a glance.

"How do you know that? Maybe you could've still been friends if you had said that, but now he's going to hate you! I've read that you were a really nice person, Oshitari Yuushi, but to me you're just absolutely horrible." She began pulling her clothes back on.

"That's the point," he stated quietly, ignoring his ringing phone again.

Itami huffed. "Get out," he said, glancing over at the door. "You know the way out."

She sneered as she grabbed her purse. "With pleasure," she slammed the door behind her.

He watched her go before turning back to the window. Well, he had succeeded.

Oshitari wasn't actually sure if that was something to be proud of or not.

His phone rang again.

Sighing in annoyance, he answered his phone. "What?"

"No need to sound so rude," Atobe drawled. "Jiroh didn't want ore-sama to tell you this, but ore-sama thought you had a right to know."

"Didn't know you were so whipped, Atobe." He said, slightly annoyed that he wasn't already getting to the point.

A cough. "Anyways, ore-sama thought you ought to know that your boyfriend—my boy friend's best friend—was in an accident."

The phone fell from his hands.

* * *

"Sensei! How—how is Gakuto?" a red haired woman asked, teary eyed as her husband held her tightly.

The other people's heads shot up when they heard the question.

The man looked over at them as he exited the room. "I take it you are the patient's parents?" They nodded. He gave a small smile. "Mukahi-kun will be fine."

Everyone gave a sigh of relief. "He might need a little physical therapy for his left leg—which took most of the hit—but that is the worst of it. Other then that, he should be able to go home in a couple of days as long as you bring him to physical therapy."

Gakuto's mother smiled. "That's so good to know."

Mukahi Kuota hugged his wife to him. "It is Mayu, it is.

Jiroh bit his lip and stared at the ground, giving a large sigh. He wasn't the least bit tired. Sure, he knew that his friend would be okay but he was _angry_, he was _pissed_, and that was probably the emotion that he least felt throughout his life.

Atobe tugged him towards him. "Jiroh," he breathed, threading his hand through his boyfriend's wavy, silky locks.

"I can't believe this happened, but I'm glad he's okay." He turned his head to the other two boys in front of him. "I want to thank you two, had it not been for the both of you, he probably wouldn't be okay at all."

They smiled softly. "Saa, any good person would have done the same. I may be a sadist, but when it comes to people that I see as friends or rivals, or my friend's rivals, getting hurt, there is no amusement in it." Fuji Syuusuke said seriously, nodding matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, nya!" Kikumaru Eiji exclaimed loudly, "And Jumpy is my rival and is a part of the dance group. No way is he going to get out of competitions."

"Did somebody say that Mukahi-kun was a part of a dance group?" they all glanced at each other before nodding. The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid there is little possibility of him dancing again."

There was silence for a minute.

"W—what?" Kikumaru asked. It was understandable; rivals (in odd ways) were usually extremely close.

"I thought you said he would be fine?" Jiroh asked, blinking back tears.

"He will be, he will be able to walk again, but his leg is really badly broken. His right side is bruised and from the waist down he has multiple breaks and fractures. With therapy he can walk again, but I'm sad to say that even with therapy there is little hope of him being able to dance again." The doctor gave a forced smile and went on his way.

Eiji plopped down onto the bench. "That's going to kill him, nya. I may not like Jumpy, but I can tell he loves dancing."

"I—"

"Is Gakuto all right?" a deep voice interrupted whoever had begun to speak. Everyone turned to see a blue haired, bespectacled singer striding toward them, no emotion showing on his face.

Jiroh looked at the man angrily. "What are you doing here?" Gakuto's parents and the former Seigaku students looked at them curiously.

The silver haired man sighed. "Atobe called me," Oshitari stated, glancing over at his friend.

Looking at his boyfriend incredulously, Jiroh asked, "Why did you call him? I told you not to Keigo."

Atobe flinched when the narcoleptic shrugged his arms away. "Ore-sama thought that he had a right to know, he is Mukahi's boyfriend after all, Jiroh."

"Excuse me," Mukahi Mayu started curiously. "What is going on here?"

Jiroh gave a forced smile. "You shouldn't worry about it Mukahi-san, I'll take care of it." Turning on his heel he stormed over to the older man and gave him a slight push. "I don't know what you did to my friend, but I know you're the reason he's in that hospital room."

"I did nothing," Oshitari denied, dark eyes staring into Jiroh's light ones.

"You can't intimidate me," he said truthfully. "I date Atobe Keigo, I've seen plenty of intimidating things, and I'm not so smart to be intimidated by anyone. But I know you did do something and I don't really care about knowing the exact details." Jiroh crossed his arms and took a step forward.

Oshitari looked a little amused at this. Did _he _think he was at all intimidating? Because—if so—he would be happy to correct him.

"I just want you gone from my friend's life." Jiroh continued. "I've told him plenty of times you were bad news for him, but I'm not the type of person to say 'I told you so'. You've hurt him too many times to be fixed, and in the process of hurting him, you've made yourself an enemy. I understand that Keigo is your friend and that this—despite the fact he doesn't like getting involved in other's relationships—is certainly going to be hard on him. I'll make sure you don't hurt Gakuto again." His eyes told him that he was beyond serious.

The singer lost all of his amusement. "I won't hurt him… again. You've got to trust me on that."

Jiroh scoffed. "I don't trust you." He stated with a bitter smile.

Oshitari sighed and placed his hands deeper into his pockets. "You don't have to. Gakuto will." He smiled. "I plan on telling him that I love him."

There were a few gasps behind them. Jiroh's eyes narrowed. "But you don't."

"Hmm," he hummed, eyes rolling up towards the sky as his smile widened before he looked down at the shorter man. "But I do." Oshitari answered simply. "May I go in?" he asked Gakuto's parents and—without waiting for a response—he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Mukahi Kuota walked over with his wife as Jiroh shrugged Atobe's hands off him, who had walked over to the narcoleptic. "I'm still mad at you." Jiroh told him quietly, averting his eyes.

Atobe had to stop himself from sighing loudly, so he crossed his arms and clenched his jaw tightly, turned around and walked a few steps away from his boyfriend.

"Who is that man?" Mukahi Kuota asked.

Jiroh glared at the door. "Somebody I don't think is right for your son."

-

Sitting quietly in the chair next to the redhead's bed, Oshitari's heart clenched a little at the sight of his… boyfriend's bruised and battered body. He flinched, it could've been worse though.

Placing his hand on Gakuto's right, he slowly leaned up and brushed his lips against the scraped but still surprisingly smooth skin of his forehead. Mentally berating himself, the singer sat back in the chair, not removing his hand.

This was his fault, Akutagawa-kun was right, he'd make it up to Gakuto in any way he could. He would. Gakuto would have anything he wanted; he'd give him anything he wanted to make up for this.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Oshitari knew exactly what Gakuto wanted.

The body next to him stirred and his eyes snapped open to peer at Gakuto.

"Yuushi," his lips mumbled, a smile twitching at him.

Pursing his lips, he scooted closer and brushed his fingers through the red hair. "I'm right Gakuto, you're safe."

Slowly, the blue eyes opened. "Yuushi?" he questioned in surprise, voice straining. "I—was it a dream?"

He frowned. Of course that would be the first thing he asked when he saw him. Sadly, he shook his head, trying to ignore the hurt look that developed on Gakuto's face as the redhead shook of Oshitari's hand.

The singer pulled back his hand into his lap and said, "Gakuto, I must apologize?"

"Must?" he asked incredulously.

Oshitari closed his eyes. "Wrong choice of words." He opened them and leaned forward a little. "I _want _to apologize. What I did… it was very wrong and you didn't deserve that. I… I was scared."

Gakuto's brows furrowed slightly. "Scared?"

He nodded. "Scared because of what I was feeling… for you." He fought to keep emotion out of his voice.

"What—what are you talking about?" he blinked.

Smiling slightly, he said, "Gakuto, I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out. Nobody ever said that I wasn't an idiot."

"Please, get to the point, Yuushi." The redhead asked in irritation. He really didn't want to see the bespectacled singer at the moment.

Smile widening to a grin, Oshitari dropped a kiss on Gakuto's lips, surprising the dancer. "I love you."

Gakuto could swear that his heart stopped beating for a moment."I… what?"

"I said I love you, and I mean it. I won't ever hurt you again." And Oshitari really meant it, but a small part in the back of his mind told him that he was going about the wrong way of not hurting him.

"Yuushi," a tear slipped down his cheek as he shook his head only to groan a little when it throbbed.

In a hurry, he stood, wiped the tear away and placed another kiss on his head. "Don't move, it'll only hurt more." Resting both arms on either side of his boyfriend's head, Oshitari stared down into the blue eyes that looked up at him beneath long, thick, dark eyelashes.

A small part of him that didn't reach the forefront of his mind thought that the teenager was still beautiful, even when bruised.

"I want to ask you something," he whispered, lips almost brushing against Gakuto's.

"W—what is it, Yuushi?" his breathless voice betrayed him as his mind screamed, _What are you doing?! You're supposed to be pissed angry at him!_

_But Yuushi said he loves me! He would lie to me! He wouldn't_… his heart convinced him and shut his mind up.

Oshitari smiled. "Let's move in together."

Blue eyes widened as he smiled slowly.

There was definitely no way he lied.

-

_**Owari**_


End file.
